


Hassle At Work

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Ash to the rescue, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Homophobic Language, Racism, Sexism, cutesy moment, distant relatives, harrassment, seriouslyguysdon'tdothat, thewholeturningalesbianstraightthing, trigger warning?, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: A mysterious handsome man claims to be a distant relative of Jane and meets her at her work. Uneasy by the lingering stares from coworkers - if you could call them that - she decided to have a conversation in private by her desk. Big mistake.





	Hassle At Work

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you need to know about this chapter and my process of writing it.
> 
> 1\. It's more bleek than I wanted it to be  
> 2\. Not as bad as the nightmare sequence though  
> 3\. Has homophic, racial, and sexist slurs against the protagonists  
> 4\. Trigger warning for attempted sexual assault and language  
> 5\. Ash to the rescue  
> 6\. Any time I wrote down the word 'Girlfriend' I just thought 'God this feels so right!'  
> 7\. Because they are awesome together  
> 8\. Kissing for the first time yay! Despite the bad situation...
> 
> Okay, so let's hope this is good-ish?

It had been a week or so since the nightmare incident, and the two getting together. Everyone noticed the difference in their behaviours. Jane would sometimes hum as she worked, which was rather odd, but Ash liked it. She would always perk up when Yaz would walk in to visit, that had become more frequent than before he noticed, and they would hug upon any greeting. Something was up. 

Just after their lunch break Jane decided to fix her Sonic since there was a mishap with the melting tool, which resulted into a small fire on her desk, luckily, Ash had water on him. As she was tinkering with it, some small electric shocks here and there, she got called up. Sighing, she gently placed the device in its holder and sauntered up to the ground floor. 

“Ah, Jane,” Ash greeted once she got up to the floor. “That,” he pointed to reception, “handsome man over there is asking for you, claims he’s a distant relative.” 

“Really?” she peered over not so subtly. The man was at least 6’3, he had short jet-black hair, light tanned skin, a slight stubble, wearing a casual attire of a black shirt and jeans. He didn’t look familiar, and it was very unlikely she’d have a distant relative. Shrugging, she walked towards him. 

“Ah, hello, you must be Jane Smith?” he greeted once he saw her, standing up straight. His unmistakable Italian accent caught her attention. 

“Um, yes,” the blonde smiled up at him. She glanced around quickly, noticing her talking to some, as Ash had said, handsome man, had caught some unwanted attention from Claire and her friends. She couldn’t see Yaz anywhere, or Josh. She sighed, and smiled apologetically to the man. “Sorry, but do you mind if we go down to my work station? I was uh, working and I don’t usually go up here.” 

“That’s totally fine with me,” he grinned, clearly nervous. Who wouldn’t be? Meeting a potential family member can be overwhelming. 

“Great! Just follow me,” Jane gestured as she turned on her heels and hurriedly walked back down to the lab. They ran into Yaz on the stairs, and it took all she had not to hug her and drag her downstairs. “Oh, hey Yasmin.” 

“Hey,” she looked confused, and glanced up at the man behind her girlfriend. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Desmond Katteri,” he smiled as he reached out and shook her hand. “Distant relative of good ol’ Jane here.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. Cool name too,” she smiled up at him. She noticed that Jane looked uneasy, but tried her best not to point it out. 

“Thank you, Yasmin is a nice name too.” 

“Thanks!” 

“We’re just gonna go down,” Jane forced a smile. “Maybe I’ll show him my sonic.” 

“Not a euphemism I hope,” Damien laughed awkwardly, and then paused and backtracked. “Sorry, that was inappropriate...” 

“Relative alright,” Yaz laughed. “But yes, that was inappropriate.” 

“Sorry, don’t want to keep you of your work,” the blonde looked up at Desmond and nodded towards the stairs. “C’mon.” 

They all said their goodbyes and Desmond followed Jane down to the lab. He complemented the work space and mentioned how impressed that he had a cousin that did forensics since he was ‘just a designer’. Jane stayed quiet and tried to avoid any sort of contact as she put the sonic away after very briefly showing it to him, claiming it did nothing. She sighed once he stopped talking and finally worked up the courage to face him. 

“Who are you really? I know I don’t have any distant relatives.” 

“I’m Mattei,” he sighed, his masquerade quickly fading, as well as his Italian accent. “I’m a friend of Kyle Lenford, I’m sure you’ve met him?” 

“G-Get out.” 

“He wants to talk to you,” Mattei sat down in her chair and faced her. “He knew he wouldn’t be able to come here because of his... Reputation, should we say? Especially with that controlling Paki-” 

“She isn’t controlling,” Jane growled. “And don’t call her that like it’s disgusting, it’s almost as if you’re calling her a disease.” 

“And what if I am?” he stood up and strolled over to the blonde, towering over her. “What if I call her kind a disease? That she should go back to her country and die there?” 

She glared up at him. “Get out.” 

“I don’t take orders from some girl,” he sneered. It made her flinch. “You’re just as pathetic as Kyle says you are. Pity, you are a hot piece of ass, if only you were up for grabs.” 

It irked her, but the closeness of this stranger caught her off guard. “Up f-for grabs?” 

“Oh, he won’t let anyone touch you,” Mattei smirked and grabbed a lock of her hair, letting it flow throw his fingers. “Well, maybe a little bit of pain won’t be too bad. When he’s done with you, he might let me take a spin. What’cha say dyke?” 

She froze. He was serious, and had trapped her between him and Ash’s desk. “Y-You know I’m-” 

“Gay? Yeah, and we both say you’re lying, or haven’t tried a good di-” 

“G-Get away from me-” 

“I’m sure Kyle wouldn’t mind if I,” he chuckled. “Made you ready for him.” 

Jane sucked in a breath when he placed his hand at the small of her back and pushed himself against her, his leg pushing between her legs. She tensed up and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. He stumbled ever so slightly; a smirk still plastered on his face. He took a step forward but stopped when they heard someone enter the room. Thankfully, it was Ash. 

“Hey Doc, your – oh, hey-” 

“Ash can you please escort Mr. Katteri out,” she interrupted, trying to keep a calm manner, yet still panicked. “He’s been very disrespectful to the staff and me-” 

“No need to explain,” Ash interrupted, sensing the tension in the air. “C’mon sir, you need to leave.” 

Mattei glared at the brunet, but followed his orders. “Bye Janey,” he called back as he followed him upstairs. 

Jane shuddered, hating that he was so casual with _that_ name. She released a shaky breath that she wasn’t aware she had been holding, and twirled around to lean on Ash’s desk. Her whole body was trembling. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, tears threatening to fall. Of course, she’d let someone she didn’t know in, and down to her desk. How could she be so stupid? How did she not realize he’d work for Kyle? And be just as disgusting as him. 

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist, and a head leaned into her neck. She jumped, but relaxed into the touch once she smelt peaches, noticing it’s her girlfriend. 

“Hey,” she smiled. 

“Thank you,” a muffled sound was heard. 

“For what?” 

“For standing up for me.” 

“Oh, it’s okay. Happy to do it,” she forced a smile. Had Yaz been there this whole time? Or worst, Ash? 

“Are you okay though? A-After what he said? I’m sorry I didn’t come in sooner, Ash called me and told me what he heard.” 

“W-What did he hear?” 

“Just the racist and sexist slurs, and that his name is Mattei not Desmond.” 

Jane froze. “H-He heard about Kyle then...” 

Yaz let go of her and stood by her side. “Really? W-Well, Ash is a nice guy, he’ll most likely not mention it. Um, what else did that guy do?” 

“S-Said stuff,” she sighed and finally looked up at her girlfriend. “A-And uh, t-tried to force himself on me, I-I think?” 

“You think?” 

“Well uh...” Jane turned to Yaz and pushed her against the desk, her stance mimicking Mattei’s, yet softer. She was clearly uneasy doing this, but couldn’t describe what he did. Her girlfriend stared at her in shock until she realized what she was doing. “H-He did this, but uh, rougher? He said he wasn’t allowed to touch me until K-Kyle was done with me, b-but he’d get me r-ready for hi-” 

She got interrupted by Yaz kissing her lightly. Relaxing into the touch, she kissed back. They parted shortly after, both blushing. 

“W-We’re on Ash’s desk, aren’t we?” Yaz asked, embarrassed. “Sorry, I just-” 

This time it was Jane who interrupted her, and she didn’t mind. They giggled as they pulled back once more, leaning their foreheads on each other. 

“It’s about time,” Ash said as he walked in. They jumped back, blushing furiously, yet grinned at each other. “You two official then?” 

“Um, yeah,” Yaz turned to face him. “We uh, been keeping it on the down low.” 

“It’s cool, I won’t tell anyone,” Ash smiled down at them. “Does Josh know? Y’know, with this trial thing going on-” 

“Trial?” Jane interrupted, tilting her head in confusion. “What trial?” 

“The one with you and this Kyle guy-” 

“What?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, cliffhanger! …. Kinda???
> 
> The chapters should hopefully be lighter but with more information on what the hell is going on, and there are going to be more cutesy scenes with Jane and Yaz, so stay tuned. And I am sorry for the last two updates having dark themes and for putting Jane through this.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you have any requests or suggestions please say and I'll either try to tie it in with the storyline or do a separate story arc for it.


End file.
